Catgut's Panda Problem
Catgut's Panda Problem is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Catgut, Cooler and their families win a trip to Shanghai and encounter a poacher hunting pandas. Plot Part One (Outside the Pound building, Cooler picks up the mail from the mailbox, which is a few boxes and plenty of letters.) Cooler: Mail's here, guys! (The entire gang gathers to where Cooler is.) There are a few boxes that could gather your attention. (gives Gordon a box.) There's on for Gordon. Gordon: Ah! My monthly comics! Cooler: One's for Nose Marie. Nose Marie: My winter attire! Cooler: One for Iggy. Igor: My joke book! Cooler: Now, the letters. (gives some to the heroes, as Catgut appears.) Catgut: (Yawns.) What's today's mail report? Cooler: Oh! Catgut. There's a letter for You. Catgut: Ah. (opens His letter.) Congratulations, Catgut. You and your biological family, along with your friend and your friend's family have been randomly selected for a ten day stay to Shanghai, China. Included in the letter is a plane ticket to Shanghai. Lee: Cool! Too bad July isn't in our Family... Catgut: Tai-Bo and Sen Sen will come, too. Right? Tai Bo: (to Lee) I don't mind being your chaperone for you... pop. (Lee and Catgut look at Tai Bo with an uncomfortable look on their faces.) Lee: Tai Bo... why did you call me "Pop"? Tai Bo: I was just messing with you, Lee. Catgut Jr.: He he he he he. Pop? Sen Sen: (to Catgut Jr.) Well, Technically Tai Bo is Lee's Descendant. Me? I'm Your Descendant. I might call you father, but that sounds too creepy. Cooler: Say, Catgut, I can bring my family with me to come with you if you want. After all, the letter says that a friend and friend's family can come too and Tony counts because he's my pups' godfather. Bartrand: Hmm... China. I heard the Dim Sum is excellent. Right, Daddy? Catgut: Hmm... (Reads the letter) It doesn't apply to godfathers. but owners count, meaning Holly's in the running. Tony: Actually, Catgut, I'm also Sen Sen's owner. Holly: I would love to go, but I am not sure who's going to take care of the pound while I'm going. Vigor: Good point. But Tone, try to keep your anger in check. Tony: Don't worry, Viggy. I will. Sadly, Gamma won't come. Vigor: Tone's right. Gamma is a cyborg and he won't even get through the Metal Detector test, and You'll be put in jail, the second You try. Gamma: Meh. I'm not interested in going anyway. Besides, I still have my aircraft. Vigor and Tony: Oh. (Later, Catgut, Cooler and their families and owners are inside the airplane.) Pilot: Thank you for boarding Flying Owl Airlines, where You sleep while We fly. We will be arriving at Shanghai, China at 7 AM. Thank you and enjoy your flight and nap. if any... Cooler: Hmm. Nightly aircraft. kinda dangerous. Nose Marie: Yes, but We'd be more rested, and the plane has auto-pilot. (Tony is sleeping next to Cooler and Nose Marie.) Catgut: Shanghai. I just can't wait, Michelle. Category:Fan made episodes starring Catgut Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's